The Shooting Star in the Distance
by Ginger Flowerz
Summary: Q happens upon a girl close to death. He takes her to the Enterprise.
1. chapter 1

Q had just had a delightfully fun time testing Jean Luc Picard's team. He found them all interesting. It was odd for him to get caught up in the affairs of such a primitive race, but what was one to do when they are bored? Simple play a game. His opponents just happened to be humans. Now just to clear things up he never had the intention to truely hurt them even if he threatened. It was just a bluff he had better things to do than kill beings that are to him as ants are to the humans he played with. What fascinated him the most though was that William T. Riker passed up the power he had bestowed upon him. He could do anything he wanted. He was above humans but he just gave it up. Q couldn't figure out why. Well maybe he can with a few more tests. In the mean time he decided he was gonna visit Earth just before the First Contact.

With just the thought he appeared in the past on October 28th, 2017.

It was a small town it struck him as the kind of place where everyone knew one another. He willed his outfit to change so he would fit in as best he could as he walked down the street observing the various out of date rituals the humans performed on a daily basis. He went walked around continuing his casual observation until he came upon a park. He sat down on a bench watching the sun start to set he felt an odd sense of tranquility from watching the sky turn various hues of pink and orange. As the sun had finally set leaving it dark other than the street lamps and the celestial bodies in the sky Q heard a rustle coming from the bushes behind him.

"Is there someone there?" Q called curious. No response. So he stood up and walked toward the sound to investigate. Each step bringing him closer to satisfying his curiousity as to what maked such sound. He pulled back the brush, light flooding the previously dark hiding place. What Q found disgusted him and reminded him that while the Earth and Humans that called it home was beautiful and intriguing, they could also be grotesque and violent.

There she was on the ground naked laying in the fetal position, her body littered in scars and fresh blood meaning she had fresh wounds as well. He touched her shoulder and she didn't respond. He at least expected a scream but no nothing. She must have passed out from pain or blood loss, from looking at each specific wound he could see without moving her it was probably both. She needed help and fast. He could heal her but that is against the rules, and the medical treatment in this time wouldn't do her any good. He took off the stylish trench coat and wrapped her up in it so not an inch of skin was visable, before he picked her up Princess style. He knew just person who could help.

He checked his grip on the girl once more before he transported them almost 400 years into the future on the U.S.S. Starship Enterprise. There they appeared on the Main Bridge in true Q fashion. He stood there for roughly 10 seconds before anyone noticed them. During that time he reflected on how if he really wanted to hurt and or kill them he could do it before they could even realize what he was doing or that it was even him. He was brought out of his thoughts by Captain Picard. "Q what are you doing here?" He demanded.

Last time Q was here he promised not to bother the Enterprise again. To say Jean Luc was suspicious of the Entity known as Q was a grave understatement. Jean Luc noticed the jacket wrapped curiousity in his arms. "What is that that you have brought on my ship Q?" Q looked down at the girls face that was shielded from the Crew's view and his expression softened almost as if he was pleading. But that couldn't be. Could it? Q didn't have a nice bone in his body.. If his true body even had bones that is. So what could cause this behavior from someone as heartless as Q?

"Picard I came because I need your help." The Captain's eyebrows shot up a bit in surprise. "What could you in all your limitless power need _my_ help with? Forgive me but I was not aware that we could do anything that you can not. So please excuse me for being a bit skeptical."

Q stepped forward Lieutenant Worf and Ms. Natasha Yar grabbed their phasers and pointed them at him. Q ignored and continued stepping forward until Picard could see the face of the young woman in his arms. "Please Picard you are the only one I can ask. It's not a matter of ability. Like your Federation the Q Continuum has rules if I helped her I would be breaking my version of the Prime Directive. But I couldn't just leave her there to die in such a deplorable state."

Jean Luc stepped forward a bit more and gazed upon her face the only visible part of her body other than part of her neck that had dark blue purple bruises standing out against her unhealthily pale skin, in the shape of hand prints? Large hand prints. Someone had choked her? Jean Luc's mind made it a question but deep down he knew it was a statement. His gaze traveled up the otherwise lovely curve of her neck and landed on the young Beauty's face.

She was a looker if one could look past the black eye and gash on her cheek. The gash was really deep, so deep he saw a little sliver of bone. Her nose looked broken and her bottom lip was swollen and bleeding. It was obvious someone had violently beat her within an inch of her life. Jean Luc's face contouring with fury for a second, it was hard for this honorable man to understand why anyone would want to hurt such a beautiful flower. He sighed and his face rested in his usual stern expression. "I know Picard this is something that truely baffles me and for once I don't want to understand. We don't have much time her bodily injuries are way worse if she doesn't get medical help as soon as possible she will die."

Jean Luc thought it through he doubted it was a trick the Q he knew was too prideful to beg for help. He believes that the Entity was telling the truth, that something so appalling warmed his cold heart a little bit. "Yes we will take care of her."

Q begun the hand off when something hit Picard. "Where did she come from?"

Q looked down then back up. "Earth, 2017." The Captains eyes widened. With that Q let her go and disappeared. Now Picard had to figure out how was the best to take her to Beverly the coat had shifted a bit his eyes traveled down her neck enough to realize she was naked. He quickly averted his eyes.

"Captain why is there a puddle of blood coming from the jacket?" Data asked.

He took a step back so he could she the ground sure enough there was a pretty big puddle of blood. When he remembered her wounds. "Data come here and take this young woman to sick bay as fast as you can, she is gravely injured." After Data took the girl away from him he tapped his Combadge. "Sick bay. Doctor Crusher. I have a patient for you it's an emergency I'm not sure how bad her injuries but I do know they are life threatening and she is losing an alarming amount of blood."

A disembodied feminine voice answered as if standing right there in the room. "Understood Captain we will be ready."

Picard turned to relay to Data he needed to go only to find a trail of blood leading to the lift.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merry Christmas my Flowers! To you I give this chapter of this story... Wow I'm a bad authoress I forgot what I named it... Oh well..**

 **WARNING CONTAINS INJURIES THAT LEAVE A VERY BAD TASTE IN YOUR MOUTH NOW KEEP IN MINE THERE IS A REASON FOR THIS IN FACT IT WAS WHAT I BASED MY DECISION TO WRITE THIS FIC ON.**

 **I hope you enjoy as always if you see any problems grammar wise, plotwise, you just don't like it, characterwise, anything really please let me know. Or maybe you just want to tell me what you would like to see well all reviews and pm's are welcome.**

Thedoors to Sickbay opened automatically just as Beverly got through with the preparations for her new patient. Data was holding something wrapped in a blood soaked dripping jacket. She guessed that's her new patient. Jean Luc was right when he mentioned the blood loss. "Right here Data." She motioned to the observation bed infront of her.

Data set the girl down as asked and waited for further directions. Doctor Crusher asked him to remove the garment she was wrapped in so that she could she her wounds. The Android gently pulled the fabric from her body.

Beverly gasped in shock. All the years she's been a doctor could never prepare her for the damage done to the girls body. How could someone hurt such a young pretty girl in such horrifying ways? The doctor wondered where she came from that such things were allowed to happen. She first started to wipe the blood off of the girl examining the four punctures in her abdomen. Three deep stab wounds to the region where her uterus is. Beverly sent a silent prayer to any form of entity hoping that maybe she could fix the damage there. For all her medical expertise and the fancy equipment on board the Enterprise she wasn't sure the girl would ever be able to have children. Speaking of children she needed to examine for possible sexual abuse.

There was tears in her vaginal wall consistant with rape. Poor girl the doctor thought, 'What has she been through? Should I even try to save her at this point or just let her suffering end? I may be able to fix her body but her mind is a different story. Her life will never be the same.' "Doctor? She her heart beat is slowing she is dying." Data's observation bringing the Doctor out of her dark thoughts. She needs to save this girl she can worry about her decision later.

She grabbed her tricorder and made notes of her injuries and ordered Data and the best of her Medical team to do various things to save this girl. After hours of work she was finally fixed most of her body casted or wrapped in gauze. Data had left after she was stabilized. Beverly tapped her combadge "Main Bridge. Captain we just barely saved her I would like to call a meeting to share her injuries."

"Affirmative Doctor Crusher. Meet us in the Conference room in 10 minutes."

"Yes Sir." Beverly looked at the girls face or what little bit of her face was exposed. Tears welled up in the Doctors eyes. She knew she was supposed to be professional but what this girl had endured was horrifying. She didn't even know how she lived through it. It must be some kind of miracle. She allowed herself the time to grieve for this unknown girl. Then she set off to the conference room on her way she recomposed herself so she could give her report without breaking down.

Jean Luc knew it had to be bad if she needed to report the injuries. He immediately got the senior officers together and started to brief them about what happened with Q. After he finished Beverly walked through the door. "Perfect timing Doctor Crusher. The rest of the team have been briefed about the situation." Beverly sat down in her chair and took a deep breath.

"We did stablize the patient. Although we almost lost her several times." She paused for a few moments. "She is covered in bruises the worst ones around her throat the pattern seems to indicate she was strangled by a male with large hands. She had a gash on her face so deep you could see bone her nose was not broken as I originally thought. It was just busted really bad. She had some cuts on her face and body along with the bruises point to being assaulted. She had sharp shallow cuts on her abdomen in two places one said "Whore" and the other said "Sacrifice"

She had four deep punctures as well one near her heart that somehow missed her lungs. Three more in her lower abdomen damaging her uterus. She had her right arm broken and shoulder dislocated. Her left wrist and her two smallest fingers were broken. She has lots of defensive wounds on her arms and hands. A few offensive wounds as well she appears to have fought back against her attacker. Her back was cut up really bad that's where half of all the blood came from her wounds look to have been caused by a whip." Beverly stopped once again this time her eyes watering.

"Her left leg was flayed from her ankle to her mid thigh barely any meat on her bones. She had fractured ribs and she has signs of sexual abuse I believe she was raped numerous times by several men. She also has a really bad bite mark on her left breast. We repaired most of the damage to her body only the worst injuries scarred but I'm not sure if we successfully saved her reproductive system we will have to wait and see but it's possible she may never have children." By this point Beverly was a crying mess she put down the girls medical chart. Jean Luc wanted to comfort her but couldn't it would be wrong because her husband that he caused the death of was his best friend and he had to remain professional as Captain.

Deana was the first one to process the information. "Doctor Crusher, how old is she?" Beverly looked at Deana. "We estimate her age to be anywhere from 20 to 25 years of age."

Riker was next "She's practically a child what kind of monster could do that?"

Deana looked at her Captain. "Captain I recommend the girl be sent to me when she wakes up. Her mind needs to be accessed she could be a danger to herself or others."

Jean Luc whole heartedly agreed with the Betazoid. "I agree. Now that we have been briefed we go back to put posts and I don't want this leaked the poor girl has been through enough she don't need to be part of the ships gossip too. You are dismissed." Everyone walked out in a daze unable to comprehend the torture bestowed upon the girl.


End file.
